


Pink Delight

by eribaby21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Recording, Sex Machine, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft BDSM, basically all self indulgent please excuse me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eribaby21/pseuds/eribaby21
Summary: In which Baekhyun thinks he looks prettiest in pink, but in truth it's even prettier when it's in him.Or alternatively, in which Baekhyun gets fucked by a automated sex machine.





	Pink Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Chanyeol to my Baekhyun, you know who you are.  
Happy 9th Monthsary, my love. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also I did absolutely no proof reading, please enjoy this 4.7k word trainwreck.

Baekhyun sits cross legged in his makeshift bed situated in the open space right in the middle of his bedroom, the room he shared with his _ husband _ in fact. Situated on top of his fluffy blankets, countless soft plushies and a few of Chanyeol's hoodies, the boy felt quite warm, cozy and comfortable in his spot, the items covering quite a wide area as he had so many things. The boy easily blending into the range of pastel colors as he's covered with his pink strawberry patterned attire. The boy absent-mindedly plays games on his phone, trying to pass time as he waits for his husband to come back from his busy schedules.

He lets out a quiet whine as he loses the 61st level of his game for the nth time, tossing his phone into the mess of soft objects beneath him and flopping down onto the plush covered floor in defeat. By now, after several hours of playing, the games have started to loose grip on its main purpose— distracting Baekhyun and keeping him occupied till his lover comes back home into his arms.

He looks over to his abandoned phone, debating if he should call his husband, or not. Just being able to hear his voice, his oh so soothing and deep voice, would be just enough to keep him off his toes for at least a little while more. Chanyeol's voice never fails to calm him down even in the worst situations.

He shakes his head just seconds after, knowing well that his man was busy, possibly doing important work or even in a meeting. The last thing he wants to do is to disturb or even ruin Chanyeol's work, as the taller was definitely the most hard working man he has ever met. Baekhyun could wait a little longer, Chanyeol would come back to him soon enough. He has no doubt that once his husband had even a little free time he would come back to him.

Baekhyun picks up his phone again, deciding to distract himself once again, but this time by scrolling through his camera roll, looking through all the past memories he made. He smiles to himself, gripping onto his phone tightly as he feels as if he's reliving each little memory from the simple dates to more extravagant vacations he shared with his husband. He scrolls past a few pictures from social events too, some with his bestest friends, some goofy and some more formal. However most were definitely of stolen pictures he took during dates, candid shots of the love of his life.

He continues scrolling through pictures until suddenly he stops. His eyes widen slightly with a soft gasp leaving his lips. 

There are in screen laid a whole chunk of pictures, very _ private _ ones. There was even a video in the midst of the filthy pictures, most of which had his legs spread or his ass on display, though some were a bit more tasteful, only teasing with his bare plump thighs showing off his milky skin just begging to be marked, or his lips wrapped around his slender fingers, sucking on the digits. 

The pictures themselves were no shock, after all, he did take them himself, but he had long forgotten about them, thinking he had moved them off to a hidden folder on his laptop instead of easily accessible on his phone's camera roll. Slightly taken aback for a moment, he simply stares at the pictures, scanning them as he slowly remembers exactly when these were taken, which happens to be exactly a week ago. Pictures taken as he was feeling playful and needy, since his partner had teased him with suggestive photos. It was only fair he sent some in return, but later found out that that means in turn it would result in punishments. 

His cheeks flush a deep shade of red as he remembers the incident. He remembers very clearly how he desperate he was, bouncing on his favorite dildo as he sucked his lover's girthy length, taking it deep down his throat as he attempted to control his gagging, though failing miserably. He would take all that he was given, even the rough spanks he received on his plump cheeks, leaving a red mark on both for days, making it for for him to sit, he enjoyed every moment of it. Though the punishment being that he wasn't allowed to have his _ daddy's _ cock in his slutty little hole left him a whimpering and whining mess as he felt incomplete without being stuffed full of cock, the fake one never being able to be as satisfying no matter how hard he rode it. 

He pats his heated cheeks with his palms, trying to calm himself down and snap himself out of it, to stop his train of thought. However, the images and memory of the pleasure from that night remains too strong. He works hard to control his breathing but the combination of his heart now beating faster and uneven breaths stop him from succeeding. It's evident now that lust and desire has washed over him as he presses his thighs together as a last attempt to stay sane. 

"Fuck…" he curses softly under his breath, closing his eyes as he fidgets with his own fingers, not sure what to do now. He inches his hand slowly down to his pants, placing a palm over his clothed crotch, rubbing himself ever so gently through his thin pajama pants, not wearing any undergarments as he was just home alone anyways, the silky texture of the fabric feeling cool and smooth on his still soft cock. 

He bites down on his lower lip to stop any lewd sounds from escaping as he applies more pressure, palming his crotch a little rougher now, loving any sort of friction he could achieve. With his eyes still closed he imagines his husband is there right next to him, that the hand on his crotch is not his own but instead the bigger ones belonging to his love. His hips rolls up against his own hand, his blood now flowing south. He continues till he remembers that in the corner of the room he has a mirror installed. He opens his eyes to take a glance at himself, noticing that a wet spot as already formed between his legs. His breath hitches in a gasp as he realizes he's leaking through his pants, that he's got himself so wet just from imagining his husband while rubbing his little cock, so much that he's now stained his own pajamas. 

He removes his hands from himself for now. With the last strand of reason he had left he takes a moment to think about what he was doing and more importantly, what he was _ about _ to do. 

He wanted so badly to get himself off, he missed the sensation of feeling full so goddamn badly he would do just about anything to be stuffed to the brim. But he knew better than that, as he was punished just a week ago from only _ fingering _ himself without his daddy's permission to do so and even sending photos to rile his partner on. 

He shifts slightly from his position, to sit more comfortably but accidentally lets his crotch grace against one of his more firm plushies. His legs quiver in response as he was moving too fast to shy away from the toy and back off but instead completely rubbed against it. A quick shot of pleasure runs down his spine from that causes him to moan deep in his throat, now realizing just how sensitive and alert he was to everything that his body touched. 

With that he finally breaks and decides that, fuck it, he's going to give in and do what his body truly desires, all the sinful things he's been holding back on doing because he just wanted to be a _ good boy _ for his beloved. 

Now feeling extremely greedy his eyes light up as he remembers something he bought so many months ago but never got the chance to use. Too shy to even let anyone _ know _ he had it. He gets up from his pile of soft fluffy items and waddled over to the storage closet, looking through all the random junk he put on top of his secret investment as no one could even suspect it. And finally in the very back he spotted it, the machine he bought on a whim as he saw the listing on sale one horny day. 

He reached in to take the device out along with a half empty bottle of lube, walking back to his earlier place with it in hand. It was pink, to no surprise, the soft color being his favorite. The automatic sex machine was now ironically standing there in the middle of all his soft toys, the innocent plushies surrounding the daunting device. He adjusts the knobs till he thinks it's at the perfect angle before taking one of the attachments and sticking it to the end, this time choosing a pretty realistically sized and looking dildo. He moves one of his bigger plushies in front of the machine, hiding it from view for now. 

Baekhyun quickly fishes out his phone again, smirking to himself cheekily as opens the camera app because he knew for a fact he would want to record himself playing with his new toy for the first time. And of course the video won't go to waste, as he was going to film it specially for his daddy. 

He walks over to his nightstand, propping up his phone there and moving it to make sure it could properly film the place he would be situated for the next, who knows however long it's going to be. After fidgeting with the position of the phone for a while he finally feels satisfied with it and hits record. 

He quickly rushes back to his spot in the middle of all his softness, and right in front of the hidden machine, hiding behind him and a big fluffy animal plush. He smiles at the camera shyly as he palms his still semi hard erection through his pajamas. 

"S-so daddy, baby is sorry but but. I couldn't help it, because look-" he pauses as he removes his hand from his crotch, showing the camera how he's soaked through his pajamas, leaving a dark patch from just his pre cum, "your baby a-already wet himself. But I still look pretty right? Your baby always looks the prettiest in pink." he whimpers out, referring to the pretty pink strawberry pajama set he bought for himself and loved wearing oh so much. 

He proceeds to slip his hand past the waistband of his pants and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly, not having a firm grasp on it just yet, with this he lets out his first moan on camera, his sounds being recorded clearly by the phone. 

He bites down on his lips immediately after he heard himself, his cheeks growing an even darker shade of red. He keeps biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from being too loud as his hand keeps stoking up and down his entire length, while at the same time he trails his other hand up to unbutton his pajama top, tumbling as he was only using a single hand but successfully gets all of them off the top now falling off his shoulders, exposing most of his upper half. He trails the hand up to his chest and his fingers find his nipples quickly, rolling the sensitive nub between the pads of his fingers.

He gets lost in these movements for a while, alternating nipples from time to time, a soft whimper being heard once his fingers pinch a little too hard, the pain then turning into pleasure after only a little bit. 

"Oh daddy, I wish these were your fingers, they're so much rougher, and bigger and they always feel so much better against me than my own. You would probably be unforgiving too, even if I yelp or whimper you'll still go on, maybe even harder. But you'll kiss my chest too right? Soothe the pain with your soft kisses?" Baekhyun whispers, tiny yelps and whimpers and whines mixed in with the moans as both his hands are hard at work. 

His hips are involuntarily bucking into his closed fist, and even though the pajamas were oversized, the fabric was still restraining. In haste, he slips the pants off, while also taking the top completely off, leaving himself fully bare in front of the camera now. He shivers slightly as the cold air hits his skin. 

He gives his length several more strokes, now actually being able to see how much it was leaking, with precum decorating his tip even though most of it was soaked up in the pants, there was still excess and now even more leaked from him. He runs his thumb over the slit, immediately causing him to moan loudly, and his hips to buck up again. 

"Don't you see how s-sensitive your baby is now, daddy?" Baekhyun stutters out the best he can almost crying, his legs visibly shaking as he continues to rub his red and sensitive tip, knowing it was one of his most pleasurable spots. 

Before he feels the pleasure building up too much, Baekhyun reaches over to grab the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in the slick, making sure to fully cover at least four, as he knew that even though his fingers were long, they were quite slender. 

He moves and positions himself in a new way, now having his legs spread out, knees bent a little for support so his feet lay flat when he leans back a little against his soft plushies and blankets. In this new position he feels even more exposed, his hole surely visible to the camera, as it flutters as if asking desperately to have something shoved in. 

He teases himself first, rubbing the top of his middle finger against his rim, circling it slowly, coating the outside with a decent about of lube. 

"Do you see how tight my little hole is? Baby is always tight for you right, daddy? But my slutty little hole is always begging for more. Just like the little whore I am." 

He presses his finger against his entrance, just enough for the tip of it to slip in, the initial penetration causing him to whimper quietly and flinch slightly due to the stretch, slightly uncomfortable but not painful. 

Wasting no time he slips the entire finger into himself, followed by another. Now with two digits lodged inside of him, he's beginning to feel the stretch. He pulls them out just enough for the tip to stay in him before pushing them back in with a considerable amount of force, causing him to moan again. He spreads his fingers apart slightly, attempting to scissor himself. Just when he finally feels comfortable with two fingers he slips a third finger in him. A yelp is heard this time as the third digit was quite a stretch, the intrusion a little more painful than the last two. He thrusts his fingers in and out at a slow pace, gradually increasing as he relaxes his walls. 

"I wish these were your fingers. Oh daddy they would feel so much better. You're the only one who knows how to take care of me properly, touch me and find that one spot that makes me see stars" He starts to ramble as he could barely think properly words hard to form as he's overtaken by the pleasure of his fingers. 

"I c-can't-" he stutters out as he moves his fingers, pumping them out at different angles, "can't reach it without you. Need you here. Need you to ruin me." 

He finally slips in his last finger, his small pinky finger to join the rest, now with four digits encaved by his tight walls, he lets out a pleasured scream, though painful, as four fingers was the most he's ever got into him, feeling so incredibly full made up for it. He keeps his fingers still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and blinking back tears he didn't even know he had. The stretch was too much, but his mind and senses were so clouded by pleasure and lust, it didn't seem like he cared. He was so blissed out, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Remembering the fact that he was on camera turning him on even more. 

After a while of simply having the four digits in him, stretching him out without movement he decides to pulls them out slightly and then pushing the back in. Again. And again. Each time pulling out a little bit more and pushing in a little deeper. Soon he was thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole as fast and hard as he could. 

The squelching sounds of his fingers and all the lube he poured on them filling up the entire room, though they were not louder than all the screams and moans leaving Baekhyun, the boy already completely letting himself go, not being shy and hiding back sounds anymore, finding no reason to suppress all the sexual sounds leaping past his lips. 

"So good… so full. F-fuck. I wish you could be here, love. Wish you could see my puffy and red abused hole, sucking in my fingers each time I pull them out." 

His legs were trembling violent, almost not being able to hold himself up anymore as he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure. Then a familiar sensation pools at the pit of his stomach as he gets closer to his peak. 

Before he could even say any warning, it was too late, his fingers were pressed so deep into him, rubbing his walls so well, stretching his hole to its limits, it was all too much that he came with a loud scream without notice. His orgasm snuck up so fast, before he knew it, his stomach was already covered in the milky white substance. 

It takes him a moment to recover from his high, his breathing still very heavy. He slowly pulls his fingers out from his hole, leaving with a 'pop' and a soft whimper from Baekhyun. Suddenly feeling empty again, his hole clenching around nothing he lets out a needy whine. His finger goes down to his stomach, collecting his own cum and bringing the fingers back up to suck and lick on them seductively, tasting himself as he does so. 

"C-cock… need daddy's cock." He murmurs mindlessly, the rough finger fucking already making him lose all ability to think properly as he was in a post orgasmic high, all he could focus on was his need to be filled again, for his slutty hole to be stuffed at all times. 

He pushes away the big plushie that was hiding the machine he bought, now moving it closer to him and the camera. 

"Look at what I got a while ago, daddy." He takes the bottle of lube again and squirts it all over the fake cock that was attached to the machine. "Isn't it pretty. I think it would be fun. Gonna imagine it's yours daddy that you're fucking me and filling me, though your big pulsing hard cock can't compare to anything in this world, I guess this will have to do for now." Baekhyun even has the audacity to giggle softly after the statement, his fingers now wrapped around the dildo, stroking it as if we're real, making sure that every inch of it was properly covered in the slick. 

He moves the machine and himself to position it in a way so that the camera could properly see his hole and the dildo as it would eventually thrust in and out of him. 

Now getting on all fours, he makes sure to have the remote in one of his hands. He looks back at the camera and smiles shyly, before shifting his eyes to look back at the mirror, as it was placed perfectly to let him see all the action at was happening behind properly. He presses his ass back, wiggling it to let the tip do the toy rub against his already reddened and abused hole. 

"Don't you want to sink into me now, daddy? I'm all stretched and ready for you too. Your _ princess _ could even easily take all of you in at once." He speaks in a teasing manner, finishing his sentence before pushing back even more. 

The tip of the dildo finally slips into him with ease, his head now thrown back in pleasure, mains escaping his pretty lips. He pushes his ass back till the entire length of the toy was buried deep within his walls. 

"Y-you're all in me now daddy…" Baekhyun moans out loud, as if the fake cock was his _ real _ daddy, letting his imagination take the best of him. 

He moves his hips back and forth on his own will, finding that perfect angle so that the toy and brush against his sweet spot with ease. Once he found it, once the tip rubs against his prostate he lets out the loudest moan, so needy and loud he barely recognized himself. 

"T-there. Fuck, d-daddy right there." He moves again, hitting the spot, "P-please move…" He begs out loud as if he wasn't the one in control. 

His hand still holding the remote, he presses the button once. Suddenly the machine comes to life, moving back and forth slowly. He moans and whimpers as the machine started with the steady pace, thrusting in and out of him without stopping. 

He presses the button again and—

"Fuck!" He curses loudly as the machine started to go faster, though not yet at a brutal pace it was going quite fast and of course never slowing down. 

His arms give out as he then buries his face in the mess of blankets and plushies, wiggling his ass up even higher as he also starts moving his hips at this new pace, pushing back every time the machine thrusted forward. 

With his face pressed against the cloud of fluff, his moans and screams were muffled by the cotton. But even though muffled his noises were so loud, especially as he pressed the button two more times at once, taking the machine to its highest speed. 

He lets out a sob this time, bringing his head up, tears decorating his cheeks as the pace was now evidently very fast, the speed relentless. 

With a tear rolling down his cheek from feel suddenly so overwhelmed by the change of pace, he tries to sniffle out some words, "Too f-fast. Slow down. F-fuck, daddy you're going to break me…" He weeps, though it was in his power to simply slow the pace using the remote he found no need to as he overcame with waves after waves of pleasure. 

Baekhyun moans helplessly into his collection of blankets and plushies once again, his legs shuddering barely able to keep himself up on his knees. 

He lifts his head up again, only slightly, just enough for him to speak, "D-daddy, I didn't close the curtains you know. A-anyone…" He stops for a moment to glance at the window, tire to his words, there was no blinds in the way, the glass giving him no privacy, "if they walk past, t-they'll see me like this. A good boy on his hands and knees right? All for his daddy. Taking in your cock like the needy little cumdump he is. Needing more, begging for more so shamelessly because he's just daddy's tiny slut." 

Baekhyun stops his narrative as he suddenly gets caught up into the delectable feeling of being filled by the machine over and over without a pause. 

Once regaining a little composure, just enough to speak again, he does exactly that and continues from before, "Wouldn't you love putting on a show? Showing the world how pretty I look around your cock, making them jealous they could never touch me because I'm all yours?" He moans at the thought and imagery of having a crowd, letting his husband take him while others would envy, how the world would see just how good his lover could ruin the sweet little thing. 

Baekhyun keeps on whimpering curses along with moans of "daddy", "please" and "more" in between helpless sobs. He then slumps his upper chest onto the blanket laid on the floor and allows his body to move mindlessly back against each of the merciless, powerful thrusts of the machine. 

Once again Baekhyun starts to feel the building of pleasure, his screams and voice becoming so scratchy and hoarse being a sign that he was reaching his climax once again. The pleasure so overwhelming its as if he can feel it seeping into his done keeping him permanently up high in the clouds. 

"C-cum. Baby needs to come. Please daddy? Gonna come u-untouched this time." He begs so loudly and shamelessly moaning now shakily, sobbing for his release. 

"Feels so good, can you feel me as you sink into my heat each time?" He purposefully clenched his walls around the length. "Tight just for you daddy" he pants, tongue lolling out and moaning. 

His body tenses as he reaches his high, his body shaking violently as he lets out a scream of your name, so loud it would have been possible the neighbors could hear him. He dirties the blanket laid under him with the stream of white liquid coming from his slit. 

Through the whole ordeal, the remote has already slipped out of the boy's hand, laying not far from where he was.

He lets out a helpless wail as the machine continues its brutal pace, hammering in and out of his now gaping hole. 

"T-too much. I can't- please. H-hurts" He cries out, tears dripping down his face now, now being so over sensitive due to cumming just seconds earlier. 

Slowly he feels himself getting hard again, the pleasure hitting him like a ton of bricks. Baekhyun's mind was now beyond fucked up, only craving for his pleasure, for his cunt to be filled, to keep cumming endlessly. 

And cumming endlessly he did. Finding no energy to do much else he slumped forward and did the only thing he could do which was to take, take and take. He came again and again, losing track after 3, mind too clouded with lust as he's broken down into a mindless slut. He was now a puppet of pleasure, once finding any ounce of engwry he would simply push his hips back meeting the thrusts halfway, taking the fake cock into him deeper. 

Baekhyun lost track of time, but at some point he was far too exhausted to continue. He reaches out and feels for the remote, finding it after a bit of struggle and pushes the red button, the machine finally coming to a halt. 

He lays there for a moment, too blissed out to remember that he should stop the recording, before finally remember after catching his breath. 

He looks back up into the camera, lifting his head up from the plushie, "I hope you liked it, daddy. I miss you." He lets out the faintest giggle before scooting over to grab his phone, whimpering once he moved as he was so sore. He presses the spot button and opens his messaging app and opening the chat he uses most often. 

He attaches the video and starts typing away. 

─────────

To: Giant Daddy 

From: Baby Cub

Daddy, your baby had a little fun today, but don't worry, all I could think about is you. 

I miss you so much. Come home soon! 

─────────

He presses send before placing his phone down again, then waddling over to his old spot. He pushes the machine away a bit, and curls up in the middle of his fluffy mess, not minding the fact the blanket was very evidently soaked in cum now. He didn't have the energy to even bring himself onto the bed. 

Soft puppy whimpers leave his lips as he drifts off into slumber, taking a nap as he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, not after such an intense session. He leaves himself curled helplessly in a little ball all for his husband to come home and find. 


End file.
